


A Long And Hard... Day

by daddyzanchez



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, F/M, Riding, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyzanchez/pseuds/daddyzanchez
Summary: In which you take care of D-99 after he has had a long day at work.





	A Long And Hard... Day

The familiar flash of green appeared in your living room, making you hold up a hand over your eyes as were you blocking the sun. D-99 stepped into your home with a sour expression on his face, one that told you that today had been a little out of the ordinary.

“Hey you,” you said with a sugar-sweet voice, knowing not to throw banter at him in case he would bite your hand off. Tonight would be after his head, none of your wishes mattered right now.

“Hmpf,” Rick grumbled, running a hand over his mohawk and you watched it spring right back into its place. He strode across the floor to let himself fall down into one of your armchairs, and for a second, you watched him in admiration and thought about how out of place his rough demeanour was in your pastel entertainment space.  

“Long day?” You walked to stand in front of him, placing your hands on his armrests and leaning down over him. He looked up at you but only grunted once again until you pursed your lips, and he gave in, and kissed you briefly.

“You have no f-fucking idea, babe,” he began, going on about how a mission had gone terribly wrong. They had had clear instructions but when they’d already gotten rid of the target everyone had agreed on, it was suddenly faulty information that had meant a hell of cleaning-up, cover stories and a common thread in all the stories. Now, he had been sent home, no actual work getting done.

“My my,” you motioned for him to scoot, so you sit down on his lap. You wrapped an arm around his shoulders, feeling the bulky metal uniform under your body, but refraining from commenting on it, and then placed your head on his shoulder, “Sounds like you’ve had a long _and rough_ day, baby.”

“R-right- I swear, your little ass would be tired from just doing ten percent of the work I-I-I do,” he said, reached down to rest his hand on your ass. Despite wanting to roll your eyes, you had to admit that just the thought of his job, and how sexy and tough he was, made you excited.

“My big man,” you smirked, lifting your head to kiss him again and he responded well, kissing you back whilst placing his other hand on your thigh. You decided to fake-pout, tutting to set the right tone, “You’ve been so good today, worked so hard, aren’t you tired?”

“I’d say I was more tense, nee-ed to relax after such a long day,” he replied with a filthy grin.

Bingo - you had him right where you wanted. Slowly, you slid off his lap and without hesitation, he pressed a button on his wrist and instantly, the suit started folding itself together on his body until it disappeared in a wristband. The technology he had access to still amazed you to this day but you did not give yourself time to comment on it.

He wore typical Rick clothes underneath his uniform except for a lab coat. You knelt in front of him and unbuttoned his trousers, pulling out his cock from his pants and stroking him without warning. He wasn’t hard yet but you had to admit that you loved the process of giving him a hard-on.

“Let me help you with _aaaall_ that tension, darling,” you said with a smug smile and a voice that oozed innocence  _and_ sex. Whilst still stroking him, his cock now starting to pay attention to what it was getting, you wrapped your lips around his hardening length and swirled your tongue.

“ _Christ_ ,” Rick moaned above you, hand coming down to rest on the top of your head but it only encouraged you to do more. You loved getting reactions from him, especially when he praised you and it was only a matter of time before you would hear him sing your name.

Your tongue slid down the underside, the flat of it pressed against his sensitive skin and trailing a vein before moving all the way up to the tip again. When you took him into his mouth, sliding your wet lips down over the head, you let go of the base of his cock. Instead, you placed your hands on his thighs to part them even further, giving you more access to suck him off the best you could and boy, did you; taking him as far into your mouth as possible and swallowing.

The moan you received was enough to tell you how you were doing; it was loud and filthy. Looking up at him through your lashes, you saw him lean his head back against the leather chair and his free hand scrambling for purchase on the arm rest.

You started bobbing your head after that, finding a pleasant rhythm that you knew you could keep going for a while before your jaw would start to ache. He was so big though, and every time you let yourself slide up on his cock, you felt saliva drip down your jaw as you were incapable of swallowing.

“Fuck,” you heard him swear, your name following with the exact tone that you had hoped for. It sent warmth straight to your cunt as you continued working his cock with your mouth, hollowing your cheeks as you sucked whilst drawing off his length. You needed to breathe, having forgot to use your nose.

When your mouth left him, Rick opened his eyes and looked down at you again. His breathing was ragged, ”H-hey.”

“Sorry,” you said, pressing your thighs together to relieve the throbbing just a bit. You reached for the base of his cock, squeezing a little before stroking him with a twist of your wrist, “This better, baby?”

“Shit,” he breathed, “You know just what to do.”

“Tell me when you want me on that big cock of yours,” you said with a grin, resting your cheek against his knee and blinking up at him.

“Now- _God_ , now.”

“Good call, mister,” you said and got up from the floor, “How much off?”

“All of it,” he responded immediately, and you licked your lips as you eyed his completely erect cock. Damn him for demanding to take all your clothes off, you wanted him now!

In a hurry, you shed all of your clothes in record time, earning a snarky comment from Rick but you couldn't care less. Was it embarrassing to seem desperate? Not at all.

You knelt over him on the chair, a knee on either side of his thighs, before reaching down below you to guide his cock into you. The girth of him was so fucking wonderful, burning you with pleasure as he stretched your needy pussy open when you slid down onto him.

Soon, you felt his thighs underneath you and you realised that he had bottomed out. It made you gasp but he placed a hand on your chest, right between your breasts and whispered sweet nothings, telling you that you took his cock like no one had ever done; like a fucking champion.

The first slow swirl of your hips made the both you moan, and the moans only grew louder when you started out a smooth rhythm, grabbing at the back of the leather chair, so you could work your hips to perfection, sliding up his cock and then all the way down again.

Rick placed his hands on your hips, following them with every slow circling motion and managed to catch up as you started speeding up. He watched you, eyes settling on your breasts as they bounced, “You’re so fucking dirty, look at you.”

“Yeah?” You moaned, leaning forward to hover over him and then kiss him. You bounced on his cock, feeling it slide almost all the way out of you and then into you again, nudging over you g-spot each time. It was sensationally good, a shudder going through your body each time the pleasure from it washed over you.

“Yeah,” he confirmed, digging his fingers into skin and groaning, “A-are you close?”

“You have no fucking idea,” you replied, afraid that you were about to rip your chair to shreds as the death grip you had on it only tightened as your body told you that it wouldn’t be long. You let out a wanton groan, forehead pressed against his as you sped up your hips to chase your orgasm, “Oh fuck, _please_. Touch me.”

Rick obeyed without questions, snaking a hand down between your legs and found your clit. He rubbed you off in earnest, telling you how he wanted to feel you come on his prick as if it was the last thing you were ever going to do, and you cried out when it hit you like a runaway train. The sensation made your mind go blank but you came back to reality in no time, balancing the amazing pleasure between your legs and having to control your grip on the chair, so you did not fall off.

Underneath you, Rick was groaning but concentrating too much on getting you off to give in to his own pleasure, so when you were basking in the afterglow of an amazing orgasm, he was still painfully hard and inside of you.

“Oh baby,” you said with a tut, resting against him and grinning into the skin of his neck, “I think you focused a little too much on me, don’t you think? This was supposed to be about _you_.”

“Don’t think I di-didn’t enjoy seeing what I just saw,” he said, running a large hand up and down your back, “But…”

“But what?” You asked, sitting up straight and letting out a moan as he shifted inside of you.

“You could get down on the floor and f-f-finish the job,” he smirked, hand sliding down to pat your ass, “Can you be good and do that for me?”

You bit your lip and nodded, feeling almost giddy at letting him have this. You both groaned as you got off his cock, crawling down onto the floor again to take his cock into your mouth just like before.

Rick tasted better than normally; a mixture of bitter precum and your very own sweet wetness that you could lick up like was it a fucking popsicle. He hissed above you as soon as your mouth engulfed him once more, hand finding the top of your head again but this time, his fingers screwed into your hair.

You gripped at his balls, massaging them as you bobbed your head and it made him tug till sweet pain burned at your scalp. As you cried out around him, only a pathetic whimper escaped your mouth and Rick swore your name in return, a sound that you could hear again and again.

You pulled off to punish him though, lips ghosting down the length of his shaft until he was whining and the tip of your tongue trailing upwards again until his breath was a ragged mess. He barely managed to say anything before you swallowed him down again, sucking expertly and humming, so you sent sweet vibrations down his shaft. If Rick was going to come down your throat, you sure as hell was going to make sure that he felt like his life was being sucked right out through his dick.

“ _Fuck_ \- I’m,” Rick stuttered out above you when you hollowed your cheeks like earlier, and then you felt it; his thick and warm come filling your mouth, a bit of it sliding down your chin, and the rest sliding down your throat. He tasted so good, the best you had ever had, if anyone asked you and you relished in every last drop.

Rick was breathing heavily when you pulled off of him with a pop. You looked up at him, your pride radiating from you, “Still feeling tense?”

When there was no answer, you reached out for the droplet of come, scooping it onto your finger and sucking it away, “Well?”

“I-I think it did the job,” he said quietly, and you simply got up to sit in his lap again, making sure not to touch his oversensitive cock.

“Good,” you pressed a kiss to his forehead, “Welcome home.”

 


End file.
